Echocardiography, is a diagnostic modality that utilizes a transducer to transmit ultrasound waves to the heart, which deflect or rebound off the structures of the heart. A computer converts the resulting waves and displays them on a screen as 2 dimensional, 3 dimensional, or doppler wave images, which allow assessment of cardiac structure and function. The majority of echocardiograms are obtained from a transthoracic approach (TTE), which generally gives an excellent assessment of left ventricular and valvular structure and function. Transesophageal echocardiography similarly takes echocardiographic pictures of the heart, but the images are obtained behind the heart from the esophagus, rather than across the chest wall. The TEE approach is advantageous over TTE's in many circumstances, most commonly for optimal imaging of heart valves, assessing for left atrial appendage thrombus, examination of intracardiac tumors, and assessment for intracardiac shunting.
The TEE procedure offers a much clearer image of certain heart structures versus a standard TTE. The TEE probe is comprised of a flexible endoscope with ultrasound transducer at the tip. The probe is inserted into the mouth and advanced into the esophagus. From the esophageal position, the ultrasound beam does not have to travel through the chest wall, and therefore offers a much clearer image of several key heart structures, especially the atria and valves, that may not be seen as clearly with a TTE. During the procedure, the cardiologist can rotate the endoscope and examine the heart from different angles.
An example of an optical TEE probe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,220, titled Optical Transesophageal Echocardiography Probe (Aviv, et al.), where the proposed probe contains an optical imaging element, a suction channel, and a light channel for illumination, among other elements. The disclosure relates to an optical Transesophageal Echocardiography probe having an optical fiber bundle to allow real-time visualization of the structures that are transverse as the device is passed via the mouth into the esophagus, wherein the probe has a unique profile which allows passage into the esophagus with a minimum amount of trauma to the patient.
Another disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,738, titled Endoscopic Method & Apparatus Including Ultrasonic B-Scan Imaging (Green, et al.), discloses an endoscopic method and apparatus for the simultaneous visual and ultrasonic imaging of internal body parts through the use of a probe insertable into a body cavity. The probe includes a rectilinear transducer array acoustically coupled to the body through a cylindrical focusing lens having an outer face that conforms to the probe contour. An optical illuminating and viewing system is provided for optically viewing internal body parts through the probe, which includes an objective lens and illuminating means adjacent the distal ends of the probe and the transducer array. A removable eyepiece at the housing is used for direct viewing by the operator while guiding the probe into desired position in the body cavity. Means also are provided for viewing the optical image by a video camera having an output connected to a monitor adjacent the ultrasonic image display. Consequently, both the optical and ultrasonic images are simultaneously displayable and viewable by the operator.
Another disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,882, titled Method For Locating The Illuminated Tip Of An Endotracheal Tube (Heller), discloses a medical tube with a fiber optic light conductor extending lengthwise through the wall of the tube, with the conductor ending in a light emitting and redirecting terminus adjacent the tube's distal end. In the disclosure, light emitted laterally from the tip of the tube may be visually and externally observed through the body wall of the patient for accurately and quickly determining the anatomical location of that tip.
One of the disadvantages of the TEE procedure is that the cardiologist inserts the flexible endoscope without being able to see where the scope is going. The procedure is usually done by feel and experience, and although most of these procedures occur without problems, a small percentage of these procedures can result in oropharyngeal, esophageal, or gastric trauma, which can be catastrophic complications with high mortality rates. To the extent a camera or other device for viewing the procedure is used, the device must be modified from its original design, which can be expensive, or the new design might create a scope that is much larger in width or girth, making the procedure more uncomfortable for the patient.
Thus, there is a need for a camera and light source device or camera system and methods in which the camera system is configured to be attached to a TEE probe or scope and disconnected or detached from the probe once the transducer at the end of the scope has been placed in the proper position for the procedure. Once in the proper location, the camera system can be removed from the patient prior to the procedure. The present disclosure solves these and other disadvantages of the prior art.